Mansa Musa (Civ4)
Musa I (c. 1280 – c. 1337), commonly known as Mansa Musa, was the tenth ruler of the Mali Empire from approximately 1312 – 1337. General Info Mansa Musa leads the Malians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Skirmisher Unique Building: Mint Starting Techs: Mining, The Wheel AI Traits Mansa Musa is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: religion (2) and gold (5). *Favourite religion: Islam. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 9 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 60 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 20 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 0% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 20% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 400 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: furious. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 20 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 5 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 4 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: -20 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Musa was the grandson of Sundiata Keita, the Muslim founder of the Mali Empire, which existed on the Mandinka plateau in West Africa from the 14th to the 17th centuries. At the time Mali was the source of over half of the world's gold, and Musa was fabulously wealthy. During his famous hajj (pilgrimage to Mecca) in 1324, Musa gave away so much gold in Cairo that the price of gold there was depressed for the next twenty years. He gave away so much treasure, in fact, that he had to borrow money to pay for his return trip. Legend has it that Musa was accompanied on his journey by a huge retinue and honor guard, not to mention 60,000 porters to carry the supplies. Called "Musa the Magnificent," Mansa was celebrated for his enlightenment and piety. He added the important towns of Timbuktu and Gao to his kingdom. Upon reaching the throne, Musa became a feverish Muslim, and he built countless mosques across the country and made Islam the state religion, though he did not persecute other religions in his country. Musa encouraged trade between Mali and the world beyond, using his country's vast resources of kola nuts, ivory, salt, and gold to attain goods from three continents. A believer in knowledge, Musa made the city of Timbuktu into a center of learning and craftsmanship, and Sankore University was one of the great schools in the Muslim world. Students came from all over to receive a free education there. Musa died in 1337, after ruling Mali for twenty-five years. A contemporary historian said of Mansa Musa, that, of all of the leaders in West Africa, he was, "the most powerful, the richest, the most fortunate, and the most feared by his enemies and the most able to do good for those around him." Trivia Depicted in the background is the Djinguereber Mosque of Timbuktu. Category:Financial Leaders (Civ4) Category:Spiritual Leaders (Civ4) Category:Malian